deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Jigsawry
Jigsawry is an enemy encountered in the Field. Profile Appearance Their appearance combines that of a piece from a jigsaw puzzle and a mouse with floppy ears. Each wears a hat between its ears. Unlike the Puzzle Guy and Tutorial Masters, Jigsawries have fingers on their hands and shaded ears, and are always pink. Personality Jigsawry are very sensitive and emotional beings, unable to face anything without exaggerated reactions. Main Story After entering the Field, Kris and Ralsei find a large number of Jigsawries "clobbered" by Susie. Most cannot be interacted with, but one warns them of the "purple monster" flattening anything that gets in her way. The party later encounters Jigsawries in various groups of enemies elsewhere in the Field. Although they don't want to fight, they mention during battle that they have rent payments to make. In Battle Attacks * Summons two jigsaw pieces parallel to each other outside of the bullet board. After a short delay, they fly towards each other and connect, like jigsaw pieces. This attack tracks the SOUL's movement. Strategy * If Susie is on the team, Kris and Ralsei have to warn the enemy of her aggression before taking other actions. * ACTing to befriend any Jigsawry serves to immediately befriend all Jigsawries within an encounter, allowing them to be spared. ** However, if a Jigsawry is attacked or defeated in this state, all Jigsawries still in battle return to their default miserable state, so they must be ACTed on again. * If one is spared 10 times, it becomes spareable. Quotes * F... Fighting? I love fighting... Neutral * I... I have a rent payment to make... Neutral * P... Put up your d-dukes, bubbo... Neutral * H... hurting people is cool.. Neutral * Of course I'll be your friend! Befriend * Alright! You win! Let's be friends! Befriend * Friends? I was thinking the same thing! Befriend * ... well, if we HAVE to be friends... Befriend * We're friends now, la la~ '#2' * I always wanted a friend just like you. #2 * WHADDA WORLD! Hurt * I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! Hurt * BARRY!!! THEY GOT BARRY!!! Jigsawry is defeated * BARRY!! HANG IN THERE BARRY! Jigsawry is defeated Flavor Text * A board of Jigsawrys blocked the way! Encounter * Smorgasboard. 'with Rudinn and Hathy' * This mousenary is only fighting to make ends meet... Check * Jigsawry is pretending to march. Neutral * Jigsawry is trying to calculate this month's rent. Neutral * Jigsawry thought of its boss and felt afraid. Neutral * Jigsawry is wishing it could quit its job. Neutral * Smells like cardboard. Neutral * You barely lifted a finger, and... Befriend * You and Ralsei warned Jigsawry about Susie. The enemy went on guard... Warned * Jigsawry looks exhausted. Tired * Jigsawry's edges are fraying. HP * Jigsawry looks happy about its life. conditions met Trivia * Their name is a play on the words "jigsaw" and "sorry," or alternatively, "jigsaw" and "awry." * Their flavor text referring to the fact that they need to "make ends meet" is likely a pun on the fact that they are jigsaw pieces, which have connectable ends. The Puzzle Guy, also a puzzle-related Darkner, uses the same phrase. * A group of Jigsawrys is called a "board." fr:Jigsawry ru:Джигсори